


Phasing Through Life and Time

by FrogOnAToadstool



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley is ghost, M/M, Other, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, but don’t quote me on that, he has those powers, i was extremely sleep deprived when writing this, ima be honest i can’t think of any tags so i’ll add them leter, like from ant-man and the wasp, mention of character death and experimentation, thank the universe for my beta i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogOnAToadstool/pseuds/FrogOnAToadstool
Summary: The quantum particles were extremely rare founded by Tony Stark, Harry Osborn, and Hank Pym. One day things go awfully wrong someone attempts to steal the particles. After that identities, schemes, and lies are uncovered. Wait what’s this is see a *g a s p* ROMANCE suspenseful.
Relationships: Harley Keener/ Peter Parker/ Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Harley Keener, Peter Parker/ Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Phasing Through Life and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReindeerAntlersofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerAntlersofDoom/gifts).



> Thank you for reading i hope you like it i have no idea what i’m doing i should probably sleep but lmao i ain’t gonna. ALSO all the love and thanks to my amazing beta they put up with so much of my shit and are an amazing writer go check them out (they’re who i gifted this work to btw)💛💛💛

A light breeze brushed against their face. It was nice, R-LY decided. They hadn't had a window in their cell and they had never gotten to stop and admire the outside world on missions. Now however, they could stare and admire the city. 

New York was large, loud, and bright. It was completely fascinating. They couldn't look away but eventually they would have to. They were on a mission after all.

Except, this was a self assigned mission. Father would definitely not want R-LY on this mission in the first place. It was nerve-wracking honestly. For the first time in their life they were free.

R-LY enjoyed it so much, but they knew it wouldn't last long. There was no guarantee they would even survive this mission. R-LY couldn't care less though, they needed to stop Father. 

They focused on the task at hand. Using the lenses on their mask to zoom in on the building. They took a step back then lept to the next rooftop.

R-LY couldn't believe they were doing this. Breaking into the Oscorp labs, and stealing the quantum particles. They were one of a kind. The first collaboration between Tony Stark, Harry Osborn, and Hank Pym. 

R-LY didn't want to do this but it was their only option. These particles would keep them stable enough to stop his father. 

This was just another mission. They could do this. It was their only option. Taking a deep breath they pulled the hood of their suit up.

Suddenly they were one jump away from the Oscorp labs. Anyone else would have to scale the tower to even have a chance of making it inside the tower. R-LY was special though, they didn't have complete control over their powers but they did have an influence.

Slowly they focused before leaping off the building. As expected, they phased right through the glass. Oh god it hurt, but they pushed their pain aside. R-LY began their journey through the tower phasing through doors and walls.

It had gone smoothly so far, they were right about to make it to the lab. Suddenly a problem arose when a heat signature popped up. Someone was in the lab.

R-LY prepared themself for a fight before phasing through the door. Inside the lab was Harry Osborn. 

“Who are you?” Harry demanded. R-LY watched as he pressed a button in his watch a panic button.

R-LY didn't answer. They wanted to get out of this situation with as little confrontations as possible. They located the quantum particles. The particles were in a case being prepared for shipment on the other side of the lab. 

Suddenly R-LY lunged forward, phasing through the table and grabbing the case. The abrupt movement startled Harry, giving R-LY an advantage. They were able to make it out of the lab. 

They were running down the hallway when suddenly they were trapped against the wall. They were caught by...webs? Then Spider-Man came into view making his way towards R-LY.

R-LY snapped their head up and phased through the webs. Spider-Man paused, the eyes on his mask growing large from shock, maybe fear. Then Spider-Man was running at him. R-LY realized this wasn't a time to be stealthy or calm.

R-LY bolted down the hallway. Then they saw a cleaning cart they quickly got on top of it using it as a platform to phase through the ceiling. Then R-LY phased through the ceilings till they made it to the roof.

Clutching the case against their chest R-LY looked for a way out. They were starting to panic and it wasn't good. In fact they didn't even know he had company till they heard him speak.

“Hey! don't you know you shouldn't take things that aren't yours,” Spider-Man quipped.

R-LY didn't know what to do. They couldn't run without risking hurting themself from this height. They also really didn't want to fight Spider-Man. That's why they left; they didn't want to fight anymore. They couldn't be Ghost again, they couldn't they couldn't they wouldn't do it no no no no.

Suddenly Spider-Man made a move for the case. R-LY dodged, kicking Spider-Man in the side. R-LY would have to risk it. They ran and jumped off the side of the building. Landing in a summersault they made sure the case was intact.

Then they took in their surroundings. They were on top of a very unstable building. Their readings declared that the building was abandoned and empty. Any large heavy movements and the roof might collapse.

R-LY needed to get off the building. Then Spider-Man landed behind them on the roof. God, R-LY couldn't shake him, and they really needed a way out. Before they could do anything, suddenly they were being hit with web after web.

R-LY didn't even have a moment to compose themself. There was too much movement and it was getting risky to stay on this building. They had gotten through most of the webs but Spider-Man wasn't easing up. Suddenly Spider-Man took a running start at R-LY obviously trying to gain the upper hand.

R-LY was able to phase Spider-Man passing right through him. It was always such a strange feeling but R-LY had to push that feeling aside because Spider-Man had landed too hard. Then the roof caved in.

R-LY didn't know what came over them but instead of running and completing the first part of their mission. Instead they threw away the case and rushed to grab Spider-Man. R-LU was laying on their stomach on the side of the hole of the roof. They were holding Spider-Man by his arm. 

There was silence, the two staring at each other. Then R-LY was pulling Spider-Man onto the roof. They were scared, but maybe they could still make it away with the case. Then they felt something pinch them through their suit. Then their vision was going dark and their brain was fuzzy. The last thing R-LY saw was Spider-Man reaching down to catch them as they fell.

-

Peter caught them as they fell. Suddenly their body started phasing again. Okay so it wasn't something they could control. Wow this suit was really creepy. It was so weird that this guy didn't even talk.

Peter was able to swing them both back to the tower with little problems. Wow this dude was light, hopefully it was just Peter's super strength. He landed on the roof where Tony and Harry were waiting for him.

Tony rushed forward taking the person from his arms. Harry gave him a once over. “You’re okay, right?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Peter nodded. “It's...weird, they didn't try and fight me...They even saved me.”

“We’re going to question them and hopefully we'll figure out who they are and what they want.” Harry responded deep in thought.

Harry rushed Peter to the med bay to be checked over and to change out of his suit. Turns out this villain could kick pretty hard. Soon however, Harry and Peter were making their way to the holding cells. 

Peter needed to see who was behind the mask. How could they steal something as big as the quantum particles but then save Peter instead of escaping. 

He saw Tony standing looking in through the one way glass. “Do we know who they are?” Harry asked. Always right to business.

“Nope, actually the identity reveal makes this whole thing even more confusing.” Tony said motioning for them to take a look.

Inside the holding cell handcuffed to a chair sat...someone very unexpected. They looked around the same age as Harry and Peter. They had longer dirty blond hair, and purple bags under his eyes. They seemed exhausted and their body looked like it was trying to phase through the chair.

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Why can't they phase anymore?” 

Tony seemed hesitant before answering. “Friday found the cause of power. Their quantum state is unstable, and using some quantum particles we were able to stable them enough to where they can't leave.” Tony explained.

Harry made a noise of acknowledgement. Peter grabbed Harry’s hand in silent support. Harry sighed. “How long till they wake up?”

Peter shrugged. “They should wake up soon. The tranquilizer I gave them was strong though.” 

As soon as those words came out his mouth blue eyes were flying open looking around in a hazey panic. Peter was honestly shocked that they're metabolism was almost on par with Peter's. Tony also raised an eyebrow in surprise before opening the door and letting himself inside.

“I’m impressed honestly. None of my systems could find traces of you anywhere, not from fingerprints or facial recognition, so you have an identity for me?” Tony asked.

They were almost sizing Tony up but not in a way for a fight...but in fear. “G-Ghost try Ghost.” 

Peter only then realized that Harry was holding a tablet. Harry was running Ghost through FRIDAY’s system of villains and criminals (something Peter helped design and was very proud of). 

“There is actually a Ghost in the system not really major but a few good crimes under their belt.” Harry whispered to Peter. He didn't know why Harry was whispering the glass on the holding cell was bulletproof, soundproof, and one way. 

Peter made a noise of acknowledgement before turning back to the scene in front of him when he heard Tony talk. “Alright we both know the reason you're here. Why did you try and steal the quantum particles?”

Ghost took a breath before answering “They're the only thing that can save me without them I’ll die,” before Tony could say anything else they went in like all their words were finally being let out. “But listen to me please I don't care if I die, you could kill me right now however you like but you have to stop him please please please stop him I don't care what you do to me but you have to stop him!”

Tony was very taken aback. “Woah okay kid, calm down we’re not going t-to kill you...who is it you want us to stop?”

Ghost just started aggressively shaking their head screaming that he needed to be stopped. Harry’s tablet gave a notification from FRIDAY showing that Ghost was experiencing a panic attack. Peter debated his options for a moment before letting himself in the room and crouching in front of Ghost.

“Hey it's okay I promise we'll stop him I promise but first we need you to calm down.” Blue eyes were staring straight at him full of panic. “Okay, here, can you copy my breathing?” Peter asked.

He got a small nod in response. Slowly he coached Ghost on breathing slower until they were mostly calmed down. Peter then got an idea, but he knew he had to be very careful.

“Okay I promise we'll help you stop whoever you're talking about as long as you promise not to run if I take your handcuffs off alright?” Peter asked, but Ghost wasn't looking at him; they were looking at Tony with fear and distrust.

Peter sent Tony a look and then he was leaving the room so that only Peter and Ghost were left inside.

“I'm going to take these off now okay?”

“C-can they stay on?”

“You want to keep them on?!” Peter asked, very confused. Ghost shrunk in on themself “H-hurts, too unstable without them.” Peter remembered them saying these particles were the only thing keeping them alive. So he nodded and sat down where Tony originally was.

“Okay so...you tried stealing the particles to save yourself so you can stop him. Can you- can you tell me who he is?” Peter asked.

Ghost took several deep breaths. “The records, if he hasn’t destroyed them by now, call him David Keene an ex shield agent.”

“An ex shield agent?”

“Well, he was more of a scientist then an agent he was put in charge of the Phantom X trails before they were deemed too unsafe to continue. Ghost- the original Ghost was Ava Starr and she was an agent under shield before her powers became too unstable and it killed her.”

“That’s- well why do we need to believe that he could be a threat now?” 

for the first time Ghost didn’t seem completely panicked or scared, their eyes were looking at Peter with such determination. “Because my father may have abandoned Shield but he never abandoned his work. He continued his experiments on me until he was satisfied and now that he is...he’s trying to merge our realm with the quantum realm. It will completely destroy both realms and no one will survive.”

To be honest Peter didn’t know if he could trust Ghost. The story made sense but...what if this was a trap. Ghost could easily still be working with David Keener. He really needed time to wrap his head around this and communicate with the other heroes.

Peter gave Ghost a small nod. “Thank you that's all we need from you for now.”

Ghost nodded, eyeing the glass and flexing his wrists under the handcuffs. 

-

Harry watched as Peter came back through the doors. He honestly looked freaked out and Harry couldn’t blame him, but he also knew what was going on in Peter’s brain. 

“Their story checks out and it’s pretty much confirmed, during their explanation they mentioned that David Keener was their father. David did have a child with his wife Macy Keener before both David and the newborn disappeared.” 

Harry could tell Peter was still a little stressed and knew he Peter needed some rest especially because of the fights he had earlier. So Harry excused them and dragged Peter to their shared room. Honestly his boyfriend needed to take better care of himself, and it was a good thing Harry was around to help.

He pushed Peter towards the shower and went to make snacks and get a movie going. While he was waiting for Peter he pulled out a sketchbook and started to draw Ghost. The suit was incredibly detailed and quite frankly scary. Ghost themself was also off putting but Harry was able to see through a well put facade. 

He saw how Ghost would wince whenever their body tried to phase. He saw how their eyes glanced around clearly trying to find threats. knew that they weren’t a threat, they were scared, in pain, and desperate for their help.

“I know you’ve been mulling it over so what do you think of Ghost?” Peter asked, coming out of the shower. He was wearing a pair of Harry’s pajama pants and an AC/DC shirt he stole from Tony. Harry paused thinking over his answer.

“I think we should help them...I..something is just telling me we should, and they’re nothing like Fath- Norman. Ghost is so different from Norman.” Harry said. Peter nodded sitting next to Harry on the bed 

“My spider sense was going wild in there but not like I was in danger but that Ghost was in danger.”

“They’re in pain...a lot of pain I could tell. It’s their powers phasing through things- or attempting to even is extremely painful for them.” Harry said.

“...What happens if they aren’t lying and we do stop David? Where will they go?”

Harry grimaced “I assume they’ll be stuck on the RAFT or a prison like it. I don’t know though maybe they’ll get lucky and end up being a shield agent.” 

Peter frowned and threw himself on the bed. “BUT we can deal with that tomorrow Petey pie tonight we are going to cuddle and watch a movie and maybe get a few kisses in there.” Harry teased. He threw himself at Peter trying to tackle him, Peter yelped pushing Harry off him complaining about how much a dork Harry was. 

Eventually Peter had fallen asleep, but Harry just couldn’t. Eventually he slipped out of the bed making sure to not wake up Peter. Harry grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He slowly walked the halls of the tower till he made it to the holding chambers. He stopped to look at Ghost through the glass before entering. Ghost was surprisingly still awake but was very close to passing out.

Harry slowly opened the door Ghost shot up imdeiatly going on high alert. “I’m Harry Osborn, we met when you were...stealing from me.” Wow what was wrong with him normally Harry was good with words but something about Ghost just made it so hard to talk. Ghost only nodded, keeping their eyes trained on him.

Well here goes nothing. “I brought you a change of clothes cause I thought you might wanna be more comfortable?” Harry let out a breath when Ghost nodded. Harry carefully took off the handcuffs and put the clothes on the table before quickly leaving the room. He waited outside for a little bit giving Ghost time to change before heading back in. Ghost was sitting cross legged on the table fiddling with their suit. 

They were very thin and scrawny, but Harry had seen the bruise they had left on Peter. Harry really didn’t know what to do now...he definitely didn’t have a plan or even a goal. He was being too impulsive just like his father always said he was. 

“So Ghost, did you get your name from your powers?” Harry asked. He was trying way too hard to break the ice. Only when they glanced up at Harry did he notice they had a scar on their face it went across their nose and partly on their cheeks. 

“My name? well…it isn’t actually Ghost or well it is but I’m the sense of like- Ghost is my Iron-Man name if you…can understand that?”

“No, I do understand but if Ghost wasn’t your name then what is?”

“Well my identification code is R-LY.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Harry asked Ghost or R-LY. They only shrugged and continued to poke at their suit. 

“You asked and I have nothing to lose by giving you the answer.” 

They sat in silence Harry mulling over what R-LY said. “Well one thing is for certain I am not going to call you by an identification code...and Ghost isn’t fitting either.” R-LY put down their suit paying full attention to Harry. Harry repositioning himself on the wall somewhat imattated by having R-LY’s full attention. “Let’s see R-LY, R-L-Y, Rlee, rley…HARLEY!” 

R-LY had a thoughtful expression on their face putting a lot of thought into this new name “Harley. I like it thank you, Mr. Osborn.” 

“No no don’t call me that I’m Harry just Harry.”

“Well thank you...Harry” 

Harry nodded feeling tired. “I’ll take my leave now, goodnight Harley.” He slipped out of the room walking back up towards the suits. He slowly eased himself back into bed wrapping his arms around Peter and dropping a kiss on his head. Slowly, Harry let himself fall asleep pleased by the progress he made with Harley tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for reading ily all so much please leave a comment or kudo if you like it (i love talking to you guys)💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛


End file.
